


Paradise Java

by Cozy_coffee



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Coffee, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any, first cup of coffee
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Paradise Java

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



When sunny days turn dark and dreary, and hope is far away like a brightly colored rainbow with a pot of gold that cannot be reached, when everything goes wrong and all the world has come apart at the seams, tiny joys can save a heart from shattering under the sorrowful weight.

The first cup of steamy coffee and fluffy pancakes smeared with peanut butter makes TK smile brightly. He hadn’t felt this peaceful in forever, but as he takes a sip of coffee and his eyes close, his entire body melts peacefully as a beautiful smile graces his lips. He hopes for more lovely days like this one.

After breakfast, with the snow decorating their town in a winter wonderland, they cuddle on the couch beside the fireplace, kissing in the candlelight glow as the ember's crackle. Wrapping his arms around Carlos, holding him close, TK smiles as Carlos cuddled him as if he was a teddy bear. TK is peaceful as he smiles fondly.

Some days seem like sadness have been his only friend; yet this day, like a tender angel flying out of the sky to hug him tight, all the madness in his mind stops immediately. 

The world is so dark now, but Carlos love has TK basking in the beautiful warm rays that seem to bathe his soul in bliss. On the days of chilly winter snowflakes, they savor every cuddle and kiss, Carlos hugs him tight, sweetly whispers, “I love you.”

TK smiles joyfully as he catches sight of his coffee cup sitting on the table. He loves coffee, however, there's nothing he loves more than Carlos sweet kisses. As the soul mates share a soft kiss, their bodies are warm and snuggled together by the fire, cozy on a chilly winter day.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1119429.html?thread=115286213#t115286213)


End file.
